1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ring-type meter locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, ring-type meter locks are used to secure meters against tampering. For example, such locks can be used to secure electric utility meters with glass bulbs covering the meter readout area. It is to improvements in ring-type meter locks that the present invention is directed.